Birthday Girl
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: It's Kendall's birthday and Kick's present isn't something that can be bought.


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

Birthdays. The one day of the year devoted entirely to you. The one day of the year when all of your loved ones are clustered in your living room giving you presents. The one day of the year when everything's perfect.

That was how Kendall Perkins viewed birthdays anyways.

Trying not to flatten the lacy blue ruffles on her dress, Kendall laid it softly on her bed. The little pink kitten heels that she had stowed away somewhere would match the tiny roses and sash on her strapless dress just right.

Admiring her dress, Kendall couldn't help but smile. Today was her birthday, and she was looking forward to spending hours getting ready just to impress everybody.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Kendall skipped down the stairs to answer it.

"Kick, what are you doing here?" she spoke softly, trying to ignore the little butterflies playing tag in her stomach.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday," he said.

She blinked a few times then, just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, for Kick turning up on her doorstep just to say happy birthday wasn't something that happened every year.

"Oh, well thank you. That's really sweet of you." Though she managed not to make her blush too obvious, Kendall wasn't as lucky with her smile.

"So where's your boyfriend? I'd would of thought you and the physics nerd would be doing something for your special day."

"Didn't you hear? We broke up," said Kendall quietly.

"I didn't know. Sorry, I guess..." his voice faded - he'd never really been good at comforting people.

"So...?" He knew it was best to change the subject.

"Oh right. I'm having a party tonight, so yeah..." she trailed off then, unsure of whether to carry on or not.

Forcing himself to smile, Kick spoke halfheartedly. "That's cool."

"You can come if you want to. It might be fun, you know, having someone to destroy the place."

The friendly insult was greeted with a genuine smile this time and a nod of the daredevil's head. "I'd love to."

* * *

_"Typical Kendall. Always with the pink."_

The thought disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. How Kick knew pink was her favorite color was beyond him.

Peering through the crowd of people, Kick scanned the unfamiliar faces for the birthday girl. He soon spotted her, chatting away to somebody he assumed were family of hers.

After waiting a few more minutes for them to leave, Kick slowly tiptoed over to where Kendall was sat by herself.

"Kick Buttowski, I know you're behind me."

"Aw, you ruined the surprise. Now you don't get anything," he teased her playfully, sticking his tongue out for extra cheekiness.

She responded by also sticking her tongue out and Kick blushed - she looked so cute when she did that.

"Just kidding! Happy birthday!" he smiled at her, presenting a small box wrapped neatly in purple tissue paper from behind his back.

"Aw Kick, you didn't have to get me anything, but thank you anyways!" She quickly pecked his cheek, rising from her seat. "I'm going to put it with the other presents, OK?"

She turned to wave to him as she merged into the crowd, giggling slightly as she observed his actions - a slight nod of his head and a scarlet blush covering his cheeks. She'd obviously made a good impression.

Placing Kick's present onto the table, Kendall stopped to chat briefly with family, hugging and kissing each person. They spoke for a few minutes, before Kendall continued weaving through the crowd.

Instead of heading back over to Kick, Kendall opened the doors into the foyer and then into the frosty night, planting herself on the wall.

"Everything alright?" asked a voice suddenly, causing Kendall to jump.

Under the street lights, Kendall could just about make out Kick's face. She nodded softly at him. "Yeah, just wanted some fresh air."

"You sure you don't want to sit inside? It's pretty cold out here," said Kick, spotting Kendall's slight shivering.

"No, I'm fine." Just as she finished her sentence, her teeth began chattering, causing the daredevil to raise an eyebrow at her. "Alright fine, get inside."

"Ladies first," he said, holding the door open for her with a smirk.

Kendall just rolled her eyes at his silliness, flopping down onto one of the large bean bag chairs, Kick taking the one next to her.

They sat in peaceful silence for a while, the music from the party room only audible when someone came or went. She snuggled into his chest, and for a while, Kick watched as she played a game on her phone.

Eventually, Kick broke the silence. "Hey Kendall. What would you do if I kissed you?"

Her cheeks were quickly stained red, but somehow she managed to mumble a reply. "I'd kiss you back."

"Good."

All of a sudden, his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, and fireworks exploded in her head, warmth spreading throughout her body.

A minute or two later though, the need for oxygen overpowered her need for Kick's kisses, and she pulled away, smiling.

"What was that for?" asked Kendall.

"I wanted to see if you'd really kiss me back," was Kick's simple answer.

* * *

**A/N **I really don't know what to say about this.

If you want to see Kendall's dress, please PM me for the hyperlink. Just imagine the dress with tiny pink roses all over it and zoom about three quarters of the way down the page.

Anyways, review please!


End file.
